Rebirth
by Sugarfire1214
Summary: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away" - Buffy goes to help Angel in “Not Fade Away” and some startling revelations occur, that change everyone path.
1. Rebirth Part 1

"**REBIRTH"**

Chapter 1

Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

The rain poured down upon them, blurring the visage of demons at the end of the alleyway. Wolfram and Hart had released all of the demons from their keep and sent them after the four loan warriors left...Angel, Spike, Illeria and Gun. Gun was fading quickly the wound he had was fatal and he knew he wouldn't last but hoped he could take a few of them with him and die as he always wanted fighting.

Illeria stood her head cocked to one side staring at the onslaught with pleasure. The thrill of the oncoming attack sent a shiver of pleasure through her borrowed body.

"Spread out and keep alert!" a voice called from behind them as a group of 30 girls came down the alley to meet them.

Angel saw her first. "Buffy?" She looked at him.

"We fight with them, watch their backs as they will watch yours." Buffy shouted to her troops as Angel walked up to them. "Heard you could use some help." Buffy said to him casually, as Willow joined her side.

Angel smiled. "Not much of an army you have there Angel..." her voice trailed off as her eyes fixed on Spike. "Spike? How?" She questioned the hurt evident in her voice. Spike stared at her unable to move he didn't expect to ever see her again and now she was here about to die with them.

The demons were almost to them and there was no time for an answer. Buffy immediately responded and quickly approached the onslaught. Willow stayed close to the girls. Buffy told her to keep them as safe as she could and if it got to rough to get them out. The girls dove in behind their leader and the fight began. Everyone was fighting but there were so many of them, the girls were becoming fatigued. A few had been killed.

Angel was fought the dragon that flew out from the depths of the cracked earth. Spike was fighting two rather large Patarke Demons. Buffy had the scythe and was hacking her way through them with ease. They had cut down the number of demons dramatically but there were still many more to go.

Angel and Spike had just finished killing off a large group of demons and looked up and saw Buffy in the middle of a swarm of demons. She kept at them, killing all that came in her path. Angel and Spike were trying to make their way to her. Buffy's back was to them, when they saw the blade shoot through her back. She screamed and grabbed the demon and pulled him closer to her and tore out its throat, throwing it to the ground. Angel and Spike were in full sprint towards her. Buffy grabbed the sword and pulled it out from her chest and let out a fierce growl and continued to fight.

When Angel and Spike reached her, she had slaughtered the last of them.

"Buffy! Let me..." he said reaching for her shoulder, fearing she was fatally wounded and when she turned, he was stunned. Angel froze. Buffy was a vampire. She ignored their faces and dove back into the battle.

They fought for what seemed like days, but were actually hours. Humorously the rain stopped when the battle had ended, Willow was surveying the damage checking everyone to see if all were accounted for. Angel and Spike found Illeria who was staring off at the end of the alley waiting for more.

"Will more come?" she asked half hopeful for more and half tired due to her mortal host.

"I think we have fought them off for now, but I think we should get the hell out of here. Just in case." Angel said as he scanned the group for Buffy. When he finally spotted her she was lying on the ground with Willow and Spike at her side.

"Is she dead?" Angel asked still confused as to how he didn't know she was a vampire.

"No, just drained she needs time to heal." Willow said calmly, while looking at Spike who couldn't take his eyes off of her bloody frame. "Spike? Can you carry her?"

"Yeah." He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Bloody hell." He mumbled as his wounds burned.

The group made there way to the Hyperion to bunker down for the night. Angel showed them to a group of rooms and gathered some extra medical supplies from downstairs and helped patch some of the slayers up. Spike sat upstairs with Buffy, who was still unconscious. Willow came up after she tended to the girls to check on her.

"Spike, you shouldn't be here." She said to him softly.

"Why? Bugger'off I am not leavin'er." He mumbled.

"Spike, she doesn't want anyone around when she comes to, especially you...not right now." Spike looked at her confused. "Trust me. Please go."

Spike was furious but he did as red asked and left, half slamming the door behind him. Willow brought up a cup of blood for Buffy and sat it next to the bed and left to get some sleep, locking the door behind her.

Chapter 2

The next morning Buffy woke with an all consuming hunger. She was still fully vamped out and quickly downed the cup of blood Willow left for her. Which did little to take off the bloodlust; she got up and saw her bag. She rummaged through it and found two blood packs and quickly devoured them. The dried blood and filth from the battle made her skin tight. She went into the bathroom and stripped off her ruined clothes and stared into the mirror, her face still fully vamped her eyes burning red. She hated this, no control, none of the rules that she knew for so long applied to her since her return...they sent her back unprepared and she was pissed.

She turned on the shower and let the hot water pour over her body rinsing the grime from the crevasse of her skin. She scrubbed to the point of drawing blood wanting the filth to finally leave her. She was trying to wash away the demon that she knew would never leave her. She was in the shower for over an hour and when she stepped out and looked back into the mirror her reflection was back to normal old Buffy...well as normal as she could be.

She dressed and made her way down to the lobby to find everyone.

"Buffy." Willow called after her on the stairs. "Feel better?"

"Yeah...Is everyone ok?"

"We lost Trista and Maxine, but everyone else is here all are hurt but alive." She smiled weakly. "Um Spike and Angel want to see you."

"Great..." she mumbled. "Did you tell them anything?" Willow shook her head. "Good."

She made her way to Angel's Office, where he sat with all the lights out brooding as always.

"Angel?" She said as she pushed the door open.

"Buffy...you ok?" his voice filled with concern

"Yep all better." She quipped. "I'm guessing you want to know what is going on?"

"You are a vampire? How? Why didn't I know?" the questions tumbled from his mouth

"Get Spike in here, I don't want to tell this twice." Buffy said immediately shifting into a serious tone.

Angel dialed a few numbers into the phone and Spike's voice came over the intercom. "What?!" Spike growled. "She's awake." Angel barely finished thee words when, Spike hung up. The room was silent, Angel continued staring out his office window looking out over the city. When his door opened and Spike came strolling in. "She wasn't in her roo....m" he said anger fading as he saw her standing there.

"Please sit, I wanted to explain this to both of you." Buffy walked over and closed the office door, leaving the office lights out, giving her some solace of a way to hide from what was to come. "After you sent me away in the caves, I made my way upstairs and got all of the girls out. Almost all of us made it." Her voice was full of sadness as Spike looked at her questioning. "Anya was killed. I wanted to go back for you but they wouldn't let me..." her voice trailed off as she walked the darkened outskirts of the room. Spike watched her and had a flash of his revelation in the church, when he told her of his soul, a chill shot through him and he stared kept his gaze on her. "We drove the bus just past the Sunnydale outskirts and the whole town crumbled into the earth and everything was gone. We all stood staring at what was our home and I couldn't shake...." Her voice choked up, she stopped and turned away from them. "You didn't believe me...I went into the crater looking for you." Spike's eyes filled with tears unable to believe what she was saying. "I got to the center where I thought you might be and there was two ubervamps, I wasn't paying attention they bit me." Angel eyes burned with tears, mixed with anger that she cared for Spike. "I died. The powers that be gave me a choice, to return to heaven as I was before my friends ripped me from my reward or I could return and continue to fight. They showed me what was to come, I knew I had to come back. The only way I could return is as a vampire." I still had my back to them.

"Why? Why on earth would you do this? You could have been at peace." Spike questioned his voice thick with emotion.

"Buffy, there is more isn't there?" Angel asked always able to read her.

"I am one of them, one of the ancients mixed with the slayer. The powers gave me one advantage, the weaknesses of daylight, crosses, holy water none of it applies to me. I am something new." I stepped forward into the moonlight, my eyes starting to glow. "I am still learning to control it. Oh and a kinda cool thing, I still got a reflection." She smiled. "Which is good, because do you know how much of a bitch makeup would be." She quipped trying to lighten the tone of the room.

"Tough room...." She shrugged. "Giles and the gang have rebuilt the council. We can use everyone we can get. Spike?" he looked up still lost in all of this. "Can you give Angel and I a minute?" Spike couldn't hide the hurt, he angrily got up and slammed the office door.

"Your loosing your soul." Angel looked up at her, surprised that she knew. "Advantages of being dead. I want you to help us, but you are a liability. You have to get that soul of your anchored permanently not by a gypsy curse."

"How?" he mumbled

"Spike can tell you. He did it before. The council will pick up the expenses for you to go. After you have done this you can come and help at the council." She looked at him waiting for any type of response. "That is if you want to help us?" With no more to say Buffy turned and left in search of Spike.

Chapter 3

An hour of so later, Buffy found Spike outside smoking. "Hey" she said softly

"Hmph." Spike mumbled through his drag.

"Will you come help with the new council?" she decided to cut to the chase and ignore his brooding.

"That's it! Bloody'ell you have nothing else to say!" he said enraged.

"What do you want me to say Spike! Seriously let's just stop everything and worry about you here." Buffy was seething and the demon was becoming tough to hold back. Her eyes turned blood red and the anger radiated from them.

"You choose to come back to this nightmare! Why? Why when you could have had your peace! You deserved it." He ranted. "On the other hand, what the hell were you thinking going back into that crater!" His eyes were yellow with anger at her stupidity.

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" she shouted and then turned to leave.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Spike grabbed her arm and she threw him across the courtyard. She was much stronger then before, he didn't expect it. "Geesus Slayer." He mumbled

"You really don't get it do you." She said exasperated. "I went there looking for you, I was so..." her voice cracked as the tears slid from her still vampire eyes. "upset that you didn't believe me...I did love you." Her voice trailed into a whisper. "I do love you. When I died and the powers gave me a choice, I knew you weren't in heaven so I didn't want to be there. I decided to fight." Her voice was ragged and thick with emotion and her face was fully vamped.

"Buffy..." Spike didn't know what to say to that he closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to say first but he wasn't given a chance....she was gone.


	2. Rebirth Part 2

Chapter 4

"She's fine Giles, really. The battle went well." She paused as he continued to question. "I will talk to Buffy but I think she wants to leave as soon as possible." Willow saw Buffy come in and run up the stairs. "Giles, I gotta go...I will let you know when we are on our way...Yeah bye." Willow hung up with Giles not even sure if he said good bye and went upstairs after Buffy. When she got to her room Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bed her head in her hands crying.

"Buffy? What happened...is it Spike." Willow questioned gently. Buffy snorted in response.

"Of course it's Spike. He is an Ass!" Buffy said still crying. "I don't have time for this, we need to finish what we came here for. Have you talked to Illeria?" Willow shook her head.

"Did you talk to Angel?"

"Yes, I think he will do it. I left it in his hands, if not you know what needs to be done." Buffy said seriously. Willow nodded sadly. "I am going to go look for Lorne, he needs to be brought into this. I just hope he is ok, he is crucial to all of this." Buffy stood up focused on the new task at hand. "We leave tomorrow night."

"Agreed. I will get the girls ready and let Giles know to prepare."

"Great....thanks Will, I don't know what I would do without you." She hugged Willow and went off in search of Lorne.

Chapter 5

Lorne wasn't too hard to find. He was sitting in the rubble of his bar, downing a scotch.

"Lorne?" Buffy asked softly, he looked up to see who it was and put his head back down again. "How are you dealing?" Buffy paused hoping he would join into the one way conversation. "I'm here on my own, Angel's not involved...I know what he had you do." Lorne's eye shot up to meet hers. "He was wrong."

"How did you know?" he said barely in a whisper

"The PTB game me a summary before they sent me back. I'm here to recruit you to help me." Lorne laughed in response at the nerve after what she knew Angel had him do. "I'm serious, nothing like with Angel. I need you to help out with the new council and to help me. Be my guide, so to speak." Buffy place his hand on top of his. "I need your help."

"They sent you back a vampire." He was surprised he didn't notice when she came in. "Soul intact but your different." Buffy smiled in response.

"Yep I'm definitely something new, but not. Still not sure of all the details yet myself, work in progress here"

"What about Angel?"

"I told him I wanted his help, BUT only if he anchored his soul." She said staring into his eyes to show her seriousness.

"How?"

"Same way Spike did."

"If he doesn't"

"Then I'll stake him. He is too risky otherwise."

"Ok Sugar, I will help in whatever way I can." He paused rethinking his choice. "It's not that I don't trust you but..." he trailed off unsure of how to ask.

"You want me to sing for you, don't ya?" Lorne nodded "I was hoping you weren't going to ask that, I'm not big on the singing." Buffy shrugged and thought for a second and started singing Fire and Roses by Mimi.

"Hold tight If I had only known it could rain inside  
Keel over take a stand trying to keep my head on my shoulders  
Over flow under tow trying to keep my head above water  
Believe me I'm a fighter til the end look into my eyes  
It's all on fire my life needs fire I want roses  
Strewn at my feet  
Moving in moving out the current pulls me  
Stay buoyant  
I tumble doing deep sea cartwheels  
Outside it's dark I catch my breath and scream scream  
It's all on fire my life needs fire I want roses  
Strewn at my feet  
Soundlessly, I fade away  
I sail, I float far away  
A thousand clues and second thoughts  
Lie deep in the belly of my heart  
If I listen so close  
It's all on fire my life needs fire I want roses  
Meanwhile I float on the sea, sea yeah sea  
Moving in, moving out  
Outside it's dark again  
Still I realize what a fine line you walk along  
Tight roping between sink or swim or fall or stand  
I sit here I stare and still I see it's raining  
Hard to say, hard to see  
Hard to know, hard to tell  
It's raining  
Hard to say, hard to tell  
It's raining, it's raining"

Lorne clapped after she had finished. "Bravo Buffy, Bravo!" He smiled at her as she sat down next to him. "I will definitely go with you."

"Um care to fill me if in oh wise one." She nudged him with her elbow.

"You know what you need to do. I didn't get too much more then you already know, but it showed me what you have already gone through and I understand what you are doing."

"K." She shrugged. "Let's get you packed up."

"Alright I will pack and meet you in the morning."

"Nope, you are coming with me now...it's not safe here. I will keep Angel away from you."

"Alright sugar, give me a few..." off Lorne went to pack.

Chapter 6

"Buffy!" Willow shouted and ran over as Lorne and Buffy entered the lobby. "Lorne, glad you came."

"Yep, he was a tough cookie." Buffy winked at Lorne, who laughed lightly unable to hide his apprehension of being back at the Hyperion. "Where's Angel?"

"He left. Told me to tell you he would come back when the task was done." Willow whispered to Buffy, so the other didn't hear them.

"Wow. That was quick." She shrugged. "Are the girls ok, all mended up and ready to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Giles is ready too." Willow looked away unsure if she should tell her. "Oh and uh Spike was looking for you."

"Ok, well I am going to walk Lorne upstairs." She grabbed Lorne's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Not that I don't appreciate the company but why are you walking me up sugar? I used to live here, remember?" he looked at her. "This is about avoiding Spike."

"Me avoid, nope I am just..." she didn't even finish the sentence as Lorne started at her skeptically. "Ok maybe a little."

"You need to talk to him." Lorne place his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, its important you two are on the same side."

"Hey you said I knew everything!" Buffy exclaimed

"I said you knew what you had to and you are still avoiding. Off you go...now scoot." Lorne shooed her down the hall way to go find Spike.

Buffy barely made it down the hall when she heard him call her name.

"Buffy?" Spike called to her hesitantly and Buffy stopped her back still to him. "Pet? I'm sorry. I was an ass." She turned and met his gaze, her face devoid of emotion. "I just don't want you throwing your life away for me, it ain't worth it." His gaze dropped to the floor, he couldn't face her.

"Spike." She paused waiting for his eyes to meet hers again. "It's ok, let's just forget it. We were both angry."

"Alright then." He smiled slightly.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked him trying to hold back the hope in her voice.

"Yeah, especially since I know peaches is off soul search'in." he started at her intently. "What you going to do if he doesn't get it done?"

"Stake him." Spike's eyes registered his surprise as he stared at her.

"Ok then. When do we go?"

"Tomorrow night." He nodded and turned to go his room.

"Thanks Spike." She half smiled, grateful that he was joining her.

"Anytime luv, anytime." He whispered as he continued to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Song was from:

Artist: Mimi  
Album: Soak


	3. Rebirth Part 3

Chapter 7

Buffy hadn't slept at all last night, her mind was running with what was to come. She dressed early and went off in search of Illeria, leading her to the training room. She stood watching Illeria beating up the practice dummy. Buffy couldn't help but notice how bored she looked.

"Want a sparring partner?" Buffy quipped, Illeria nodded surprised to have a volunteer.

Buffy walked into the room and immediately took a defensive stance as Illeria approached her. Illeria swung at Buffy, who quickly dodged the blow. It looked like a dance, one stepped forward and would swing or kick while the other blocked or glided out of the way. Finally they both seemed to increase there efforts, both seemed to be enjoying the workout. Illeria finally was able to grab Buffy and threw her across the room. Buffy immediately jumped to her feet, her features had changed fully vamped out she ran toward Illeria and hit her twice. Illeria stood up slightly fazed and reached out for Buffy, who in turn grabbed her and returned the favor, throwing her to the other side of the room.

"You are different from the others." Illeria stood and looked at her.

"How so?" Buffy asked waiting for another attack.

"You are stronger, you fight with everything. I respect this."

"Glad to hear it. Wouldn't want you on the opposing side." Buffy smiled at her.

"Humor." Illeria looked at Buffy thinking about her comment. "I still do not understand your humor." Buffy chuckled in response.

"I actually came looking for you to ask if you would come with us tomorrow? We could use a warrior like you." Buffy position relaxed as they continued to talk.

Illeria's head turned to the side. "Why do you need me?"

"We have rebuilt the council, which is who originally "Trained" the slayers." Buffy rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed at the description, but it would have to do. "We need someone to help train them and also I know we will be having more battles and I would like nothing better then to have you fight with me."

"More battles. More bloodshed. I would enjoy this. I will go with you."

"Cool, we leave tonight."

"I will prepare." Illeria turned and left.

Chapter 8

The cars arrived to take everyone to the airport, Giles had the jet standing by. We arrived at the airport and security was taken care of, Giles had a few friends there who let us slide by with a weapons trunk, which was in the cargo area anyway, but still nowadays you never know. Everything was running smoothly, although Illeria looked apprehensive having never flown before. The plane took off and if all went well 17 hours from now everyone would be in London.

A few hours into the flight everyone was asleep except Buffy, she was wide awake he thoughts running ramped over the events of the last few days. She turned in her seat and looked back to see Spike staring out the window into the night sky. Buffy got up and walked over and sat next to him. He didn't stir.

"Spike?" she whispered not wanting to wake up everyone. He turned to her startled.

"Buffy. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Haven't flown in a long time, the view is great." His voice turning to a whisper as he noticed the slumbering group, he turned his head back out the window nervous as to why Buffy was there.

"I'm sorry if I was bothering you." Buffy got up to leave, thinking he didn't want to talk to her. Spike quickly reached for her hand.

"No, no bother, stay." His eyes were locked on hers. Buffy's mind was spinning those eyes of his could make her forget anything. She sat down and they both sat their silently, unsure of what to say.

"Spike." "Buffy." They both called in unison, they smiled. They knew they were acting like school children but didn't know how else to be with each other.

"Pet...I was sitting here thinking about our fight before." Spike paused unsure of how to continue.

"I thought we agreed to forget about it." Buffy said trying to avoid the conversation.

"I know but you said you love me." He looked at her intently his head cocked to one side. His eyes showing every emotion he had in the past wanted to be rid of. "Did you mean it?"

She didn't know what else to say to that. She looked at him, her eyes softening at his soft spoken and heartfelt words; she placed her hand on the side of his face, her thumb stroking his check and slowly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first, then more passionate as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away gently, her forehead was leaning on his as she gasped for unneeded breath and huskily replied "Yes Spike, I still love you."

Spike's eyes closed tight as he felt his heart swell at her admission. He kissed her again and then finally she rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled the window shut and they both fell asleep.

_The dream began as soon as Buffy closed her eyes, the Hellmouth in London opening, the earth shaking as the ground broke way, hot fires breathing through the newly formed crevasses. The ubervampire she had fought in Sunndydale covered the ground by the thousands and at the front of them was a women, who was staring directly at Buffy as though a mirror. Buffy walked closer to the onslaught ahead of her and saw that the woman was her. She stopped and whispered two words "The first." The scene went black and then she was on the ground her body tied down, struggling with her bonds. Her body coursed with pain as the blood flowed from her as she looked to see the earth open wide, she screamed._

Buffy shot up from her seat and she was fully vamped out her eyes red. Spike woke as soon as Buffy moved. He jumped up next to her and grabbed her arm. Buffy on instinct grabbed him and pushed him against the wall of the cabin. Everyone on the plan woke up startled by the noise.

"Buffy! Pet it was a dream." Spike strained to speak under her arm on his throat. Her eyes unchanged but she released him and backed away. She turned and everyone on the plane was staring at her. Buffy turned and went to the back of the plan to get away from them.

"It's ok everyone, go back to sleep." Willow announced to the group before walking back to Spike. "What happened?"

Spike looked at her unsure and the two of them walked back to check on Buffy. She was sitting on the floor, her features had calmed but her eyes were still flowing red, her hands were balled tightly over her knees and they crackled with magic. Spike looked on surprised and unsure of what to say or to even approach after her last reaction.

"Buffy?" Willow walked over and sat down beside her. "What happened in there?" Spike took the witches lead and sat down in front of both of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake the whole damn plane." Buffy's voice still seethed with anger. "Slayer dream...startled me." Her voice sounded more like Illeria.

"S'ok slayer. Care to share?" Spike asked hopeful. Buffy closed her eyes and sat there for a few minutes, when she finally opened them they were back to normal. She told them as many details as she could remember from her dream. When she was finished Spike couldn't hide his concern.

"We will talk to Giles as soon as we land. Research this requires oodles of research." Willow said to her trying to be confident. "We'll figure this out." Willow got up and went back to her seat.

"Pet? Do you want me to leave you alone?" Spike asked her hesitantly.

"No, I'm ok. I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Forget it." Spike smiled at her and pulled her up and they went back to their seats.


End file.
